Life is not a bed of roses
by shzk
Summary: please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey friends ..i hope you all are fine… here is the short story from me… having no logic as always… but phir bhi please read and review..

..

..

**NIGHT 08 PM**

_Some one opened the door of a room and smiled at the scene inside. There was a big mess on the bed. Books papers ball points pencils are scattered around. It looks like a robbery crime scene. Then he noticed some living creature in between this mess. He started moving forward without creating any noise. He came near the bed and his smile grew wider. This creature was sleeping with a book on its face._

_He murmur "ab yehi jagah reh gai thi book rakhne ke liye"_

_Then he removed that book and then the spectacles from those angelic eyes. And placed the book and spectacles on the side table. Then clear other mess. Then he picks up the quilt and covered his angel with it. Then he saw the glass full of milk placed on the side table._

_He murmured: lo….dudh bhi nai piya…lagta hai is larki ki to dushmani hai dudh se kal se me isey apney samney hi pila kar jaaun ga dudh…_

_Then he again moved near her gave the soft kiss on her fore head and moved out from the room after taking the milk glass._

She looked at the empty milk glass on the side table and think:

ab doodh se chir nahi hoti muje…doodh acha lagta hai…kiun ke muje pata hai…ab ye raat bhar aise para rahey ga…to kharab ho jaye ga…

Then looked at the mess on her bed: _oh ho…abhi ye bhi saaf karna hai…bookmarks laganey hain…_

then she placed the books and other things on their places then went towards the cupboard and pick out her dress for coming ceremony. Something fall from cupboard. She took it. It is her admit card for Medical college entry test. She looked at it the name written on it _**Paakhi Abhijeet Shrivastav.**_ A page of her life opens in front of her.

..,,

..

_After completing his important work he looked at the watch and said: oh no.. kafi time ho gaya…ye larki bhi na..kab se bas parhai hi kiye ja rahi hai lagta hai jese twelfth standard ka exam nahi koi…khair..is ke liye doodh hi le jata hun._

_And he moved towards her room. Paakhi was so much engrossed in her studies she didn't notice her father's presence so' Abhijeet placed the glass on the table and thaen moved towards her and spread his hand on her looked at him he smiled._

_Kia hua papa hans kiun rahey hain…_

_Dekh raha hun meri beti kitni mehnet kar rahi hai._

_Papa..itna tough lag raha hai muje to dar bhi lag raha hai agar kal exam acha nahi hua to.._

_Abhijeet closed the books in front of her then took her hand in his_

_Aap jitna socho gi na utna hi dar laagey ga…or dartey to wo log hain jo hard work nahi kartey…or aap to itna parhti ho…mehnat karti ho._

_She said with tensed voice: per papa…_

_Abhijeet cut her with: acha ab bas karo.. or ye milk piyo ap ne dinner bhi theek se nahi kiya._

_Paakhi made a face and said: papaa..no…milk…_

_Abhijeet raised his eye brow._

_Paakhi: aap ye glass yahin rakh dije me peeti hun thori dair mein.._

_Then remembering something_

_Papaa…stove pe kuch rakha hai kia…jalney ki smell aa rahi hai.._

_Abhijeet in strict tone: Paakhi…no more drama han..aap ye milk finish karo…mere samne…_

_Pakhi made a face and drank the whole milk in one go..and handed over the glass to him._

_Abhijeet : chalo shabash…ab leto or so jao…_

_and she laid on his insistence _

_then he covered him with blanket and asked her to close her eyes. And then he started weaving his fingers in her hairs and she slept after some time and he also slept._

_Next day she came home happily and informed her father that she did very well in exam._

_Days passed and now the result day._

_From morning Paakhi was impatiently waiting for her result which was going to be declared on internet. Abhijeet has gone to beauru.. to attend some important meeting but his mind and heart was at the home so he rushed towards the home after that meeting. He reached the home and come out from the car he was locking the door when Paakhi came running to him with: papaaaaaa….._

_And she hugged him tightly. And then separated ._

_She exclaimed in excitement: papa…papaa me exam mein pass ho gai… with A-one grade…._

_He was very happy: wow…that's a very good news my princess... and future doctor…_

_And then the celebration started._

_After some days the date of Medical college entry test was announced and Paakhi started its preparations. She was very passionate for this field… it seems her whole life is revolving around it._

_Night just before the exam._

_Abhijeet came to her room to check her . here he found her in sleep putting her head in the book. He smiled and laid her in a proper way then covered her with quilt and turned to go when he heard. _

_**Human body has 207 bones..**_

_**There are two types of blood cells WBC and RBC…**_

_**Micro scope is invented by Galileo..**_

_He turned and saw his daughter murmuring all this. He felt his eyes getting wet he don't know why. He moved towards her and gave a soft kiss on her forehead then moved out from the room._

Paakhi cleared her eyes and placed that admit card in the drawer. Then took out her dress. She was closing the cupboard when her eyes again started getting wet as she saw something.

**End of first chapter.**

**Please read and review**

**shzk (zehra)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your support.

Srija: I m glad to see your review… thanks.

Ritesh 7: thanks

Guests: thanks

AbhiDayaFan: thanks…

Fairy: thanks for review…and you are wrong sorry..

Praise 22 IAndormeda shrestha kaity DivyaNims Rajvi girl kashaf titli Khushi Mehta: thank u so much friends for liking.

Krittika: confusion…aain..? ye to kisi or ka department hai.

As Anjana: bohat aagey ka soch rahi ho wese bohat jald pata lagney wala hai…

Guest: thank u…very much for pointing out my mistake .

zehra: promise nahi karti..per try zaroor karun gi..

Guest: sorry no Dareya….in this and thanks for liking.

Here we go..

Paakhi was just closing the cup board when she saw something. She took it out and it is enough to make her eyes wet and she can saw the blur picture of that day.

On the day of exam.

Morning 7 am

_Abhijeet opened his eyes…and look at the time in his cell phone.._

_Oho…7 baj gaye.,,aaj to paakhi ka exam hai…(then removing the blanket from himself)jaldi se breakfast ready kar leta hun…kahin late hi na ho jaye_

_Then stand up and moved towards washroom. After freshening up Abhijeet moved towards kitchen where he found his daughter making tea and sandwiches_

_Arey beta ye aap kia kar rahi ho..jao jaldi ready ho jao.._

_Pakhi turn on the stove and put the cattle then moved towards his father._

_Good morning papa…._

_She hugged her father . he smiled and patted her head and said._

_Good morning my princess ….or aap ye sab choro… or jao….ja ke ready ho jao.._

_Papa bas ho gaya… mera dil kar raha hai aaj ap ko apne hath ka breakfast karaney ka.._

_Abhijeet took the plate from her hand._

_Han muje pata hai aap ne sab kar liya jo reh gaya..wo me kar lung a_

_Then pushed her lightly towards the kitchen door._

_Jaldi se ready ho kar table pe aao._

_Yes boss …_

_And she went._

_After some time they both have their break fast, took their things and went out from the house after locking the main door. Abhijeet is opening the door of driver's side when he noticed some thing._

_Paakhi..aap ke eyesight glasses kahan hain…_

_Paakhi who was about to close the door looked at her father shockingly…_

_Papa.i am sorry…. Me bas abhi aai.. _

_Then she ran towards the door when heard a voice from behind_

_Arey …meri.. toofaan mail… ye keys to leti jao…ya tum mein bhi door breaking guts aa gaye.._

_Paakhi turned and took the keys hurriedly and again ran towards the door Abhijeet smiled and sat on driving seat. Suddenly he felt something deep inside his heart an unknown feeling which he cant give any name. he was sitting like that when he heard a soft call_

_Papa…_

_He came out from his thoughts with a jerk and found his daughter sitting on passenger seat and looking at him confusingly._

_Ha..han.. beta._

_Chalain..gari start karain…jana nahi hai kia..?_

_He smiled and started the car. They start their journey in silence. And Abhijeet broke it putting aside his internal feelings._

_Wese aaj to aap free ho jao gi na..to phir kia karo gi.?_

_Me…bohat saara sooun gi…or…apni novel complete karun gi..or…or han…phir me god se wish karun gi ke mere papa… ko aik din ki chutti mil jae..or me un ke sath bohatttt…sara enjoy karun…or…mumma se baat karun gi ke wo jaldi se waapis aa jaaein.._

_Abhijeet looking towards her excited daughter._

_Papa .. kia dekh rahey hain.._

_Yehi ke..meri beti ab doctor ban jaye gi…apni mumma ki tarha.. phir to muje bahir jaaney ki zaroorat hi nahi ho gi…do do doctors jo hon ge ghar mein…_

_Papa… abhi to entry test hai…abhi kahan se doctor.._

_Muje pata hai…meri beti zaroor doctor baney gi,,…or phir me garv se keh sakun ga ke me Dr. Paakhi ka papa hun._

_Paakhi smiled._

_And they reached to their destination._

_Abhijeet parked his car on the road both come out and about to move forward when Abhijeet 's cell started ringing. He attends the call. Paakhi was standing with him. She asked through eyes she is going. Abhijeet showed thumbs up she smiled. He was talking over the phone suddenly he heard the noise of car screeching and A voice he turned and what he saw was enough to took his soul out from his body because his soul was lying right there and the crowd started gathering around._

_After 15 minutes_

_Abhijeet was standing outside the emergency ward feeling…no..actually he don't have any feeling right now or you can say that he is still present on that road mentally. He even didn't call his team members. After some minutes he felt a hand over his shoulder he turned and found his best friend standing there. He looked at him._

_Daya : Abhi…Paakhi….kesi hai wo…_

_Abhijeet said in cold voice: doctors emergency mein usey check kar rahey hain.(just like Acp sir informed about Abhijeet 's condition to Dr salunkhey and Dr Tarika in episode Abhijeet ka inteqam)_

_Daya understood that Abhi is fighting with his emotions now so he just patted his shoulder. After some time doctor came out._

_Abhijeet : doctor …Paakhi kesi hai._

_Doctor:dekhiye… un ko chotain to zada nahi aai hain.. lekin…_

_Daya : lekin kia doctor…_

_Doctor: wo shock mein hain…is liye hosh mein nahi aa pa rahi hain …thora senses mein ai thin lekin sedation se hum ne unhe sula diya kiun ke wo panic ho rahi thin._

_Abhi kuch dair mein condition behtar ho jaye gi don't worry._

_Abhijeet was at loss of words. So seeing his condition. Daya asked: doctor hum usey dekh saktey hain…_

_Doctor: hum unhe ward mein shift kar dein phir mil lije ga._

_And he went. _

_Now Abhijeet felt some feelings of fear so he sat down on the bench with a thud and grabbed his head with both hands._

_Daya sat beside him and put his one hand around his shoulder. With his touch ice slowly started breaking inside and water started flowing down._

_Daya controlled his own emotions and said: Abhi..yar tum tension mat lo..dekna Paakhi bilkul theek ho jaye gi..or doctors ne bhi to kaha hai na ke koi khatrey wali baat nahi hai._

_Abhijeet : wo tut jaye gi Daya wo tut jaye gi…wo to ye soch kar hi khatam ho jaye gi ke us ka admission nahi ho paya…kese sambhalun ga me usey…_

_Daya hold his hands and said: Abhi …us ko is waqt tumhari zaroorat hai…khud ko sambhalo tab hi usey sambhal pao ge…please._

_Abhijeet wiped his tears and sometime he said_

_Tumhe kese pata chala ke hum yahan hain._

_**Daya was on the way for beauru and thinking: aaj to Paakhi ka test hai…chalo usey call kar ke good luck wish kar deta hun.**_

_**And he tried Abhijeet 's cell but it was switched off .**_

_**Abhi ka cell band.. shayad charge khatam ho gaya ho ga ..thori dair mein karta hun.**_

_**After some time his cell phone rang. It was an unknown number he picked up the call**_

_**Hello…**_

_**Sir me Inspector Yadav bol raha hun… Xyz police station Marlad se.. yahan high school ke pass aik accident hua hai kisi 15 16 saal ki larki ka or usey City hospital lijaya gaya hai. yahan humey Abhijeet sir ka badge or cell phone mila hai… or thora sa khoon bhi hai me ne socha aap ko inform kar dun.**_

_**After thanking Daya cut the call and rushed to hospital.**_

_Or phir me yahan aa gaya_

_Abhijeet nodded._

_Daya: tum ne Tarika ko inform kiya._

_Abhijeet closed his eyes and said: nahi…or me us se kia kahun ga…. Ke me humari beti ko khayal nahi rakh paya.._

_Daya :per usey batana to ho ga na…_

_Abhijeet nodded silently and Daya gave back his phone and he after gathering some courage dialed Tarika's number who is in Canada for some important work since one month._

_After some time Daya also went to beauru. And Abhi moved towards his daughter's room after gathering some courage._

_**So here is the end of 2**__**nd**__** chapter. Next chapter will be late sorry..till then please read and review.**_

_**shzk(zehra)**_


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for late update...

Srija, bubee FF, guest, priya, guest, Aditi, Shrestha, Guest, Rajvi girl, DivaNims, nehabarve01, fairy, loveabhi:** thank u so much...**

AS anjana**: **thank u so much...or tum ne jo socha wo nahi hua..

Krittika: thank u so much... or tumhe jo acha nahi laga us ke liye sorry.

Kashaf: sab se pehle to thanks... or tum ne jo point uthaya... age wala us ke liye bhi thanks wo me ne clear kar diya hai... hopefully tum satisfy ho jao.. emo thora sa include kiya hai...or honesty se hi review karna aagey bhi..or please dont say sorry.

**Here we go**

Abhi entered inside the room and started looking at her. Her face was pale …drip attached to her one hand. Although she was sleeping under medicine effect but her face was still showing the signs of restlessness. He started looking his daughter.

**Papa…jab me doctor ban jaaun gin a to aisa wala dress pehnun gi(showing him the doctor's green dress) **(10 years old girl said )

**Me aik bar doctor ban gain a…to me aap ko ye harkatein bilkul nahi karney doon gi…apni health ka dihan kiun nahi rrakhtey aap**(14 year old girl said to his father wo had the injury on leg but still he want to go for work ignoring his wife advice.)

Abhijeet started moving his fingers in her hairs : kia beta… aap bhi na…dekho zara papa ko apni tabiyat kuch theek nahi lag rahi hai… zara un ka bp to check karo…utho na please. But no reply from other side. So he gave up.

His cell phone rang he saw the caller id and sighed heavily. After informing the nurse he moved out from the room and receive the call.

Hello…

Hello ..Abhi paakhi kesi hai….wo theek to hai na..caller asked hurriedly and in terrified voice.

Wo pehle se better hai….tum kab taka a rahi ho…Abhijeet said.

Me….wo…Abhi…wo…and she started crying.

Abhi tried to console her.

Kia hua Tarika…tum theek to ho na…dekho tum pareshaan mat ho..humari beti bilkul theek ho jaye gi or wese bhi tum to aa rahi ho na.

Tarika cut him: me nahi aa ra….(and she could not speak further)

Abhijeet : kiaaa…

Tarika: said in heavy voice: Canada ka mausam kharab hai aaj kal… baarishain ho rahi hain yahan…to us ki wajah se sara flight operation suspended hai or agley aik maheeney tak koi bhi flight nahi hai….urgent bhi nahi….and she cut the call because unable to speak further.

He sat on bench and started thinking. He came out from his thoughts when nurse called him.

Sir patient ko hosh aa raha hai..

he entered inside with a smiling face which is very difficult for him but still he did.

he sat in front of her. she slowly opend her eyes and saw her father. he smiled at her.

she said in weak voice: papaa...

he hold his hand and said: kesi hai meri beti...

she started looking her then suddenly try to sit with : papa...muje jana hai..mera ...t..test hai..dekhiye na hum late ho gaye..then looked at her hand papa...ye...papa..muje jaana hai...

Abhijeet hold her by shoulders with: paakhi ...listen to me...aap aap...ki tabiyat theek nai hai beta...aap aaram..

she started crying

papa...mera test...me ...then hold her father's hand aap kuch kije na please...me doctor,,..papa please...aap boliye na...

she started pleading ...

Abhijeet hide her in his protective shell. she sobbed. papa...jana na...maa.. muje doctor...mera t...tes...t

and she became silent.

Abhijeet separated her and in panic voice: beta...paakhi beta...ankhein kholo(patted her cheeks) beta..

aap hatiye aik minute ...muje check karne dejiye doctor said from behind.

he left her daughter's hand.

After some time doctor said while coming towards him

dekiye...is waqt ye bahut zada stress meein hain..in ke dimagh ko bahot bara shock laga hai..

Abhijeet said in teary voice: doctor...k..kab rehna ho ga isey...

doctor: dekhiye me ne inhe sedation di hai...aap in ko ghar le jaiye lekin in ka bahut khayal rakhna ho ga in ka confidence is waqt buri tarha se hila hua hai...to aise mein in ko bohat care ki zaroorat hai...

Abhijeet: me dihaan rakhun ga..

doc: sirf iin ka hi nahi..apna bhi he patted his shoulder and went.

Abhi looked towards her and kept his hand on her head tear drops fell from his eyes.

After some hours they came back to home. Paakhi was still sleeping under medicine effect. after getting satisfied from her Abhijeet came in lounge and sat on sofa when his cell phone rang. he receive the call.

han..tarika...

abhi..ghar aa gaye kia tum log ...paakhi kesi hai.?

so rahi hai...(replied in heavy voice)

abhiwo theek ho jayegi...

humari bacchi bahut takleef mein hai tarika...i m sorry...me us ka dihaan nahi rakh paya..

abhi...is mein tumhari kia ghalti..tum...tum tension mat lo..wo bilkul theek ho gi..(said in strong voice...)

abhi: hmm...

acha abhi..me rakhti hun... muje thora kaam hai...baad mein baat karti...(call cut)

abhi: jaanta hun Tarika ..tum se baat nahi ho pai...warna maa baap ke liye un ki santan se zada barh ke kia ho sakta hai...

Tarika after cutting the call(thinking):me agar kamzor par jaaun gi to tum bhi strong nahi reh pao ge...tumhari haalat me achey se samajh sakti hoon.(then hide her face in palms and started crying ): meri beti ko jaldi se theek kar de...bhagwan please...

here Abhijeet travelled back 5 years.

**it was the result day and luckily Abhijeet and Tarika both got holiday on that day and they went to Paakhi's school. Paakhi got first position in 6th standard. After the ceremony end. Principal called them in her office.**

**they are sitting in front of her and thinking what she wants to say . She lifted her head up from the result card and placed it and said : muje aap logon se aik baat karni hai.**

**they looked at each other then Abhijeet said: g kahiye..**

**Principal: dekhiye... hum ne ye baat shuru hi se notice ki hai ke aap ki baiti... bohat hi intelligent hai..wo doosrey bachon ke muqabley mein baaton ko jaldi pick karti hai (Abhirika felt proud)... so hum ne us ke liye aik decision liya hai...agar aap logon ko sahi lagey to..**

**Tarika confusingly: kesa decision?**

**Principal: hum chahtey hain ke hum us ko aik class or promote kar dein us ka aik double promotion test lene ke baad...**

**Abhirika surprised.**

**Tarika: lekin ye kese...**

**P: dekhiye...hum ye kaam pehle bhi kar saktey they... lekin us waqt wo khud ko le ke over confident ho jati jo us ke liye kisi tarha bhi sahi nahi tha.. lekin agar ab ye nahi kiya gaya to ye us bacchi ke sath na insaafi ho gi...ab final decision aap ko lena hai..**

**Tarika tried to say something but Abhi spoke before her: humey manzoor hai...test kaab hai.**

**P: ji 2o days baad...**

**Abhirika nodded and then stood up.**

**Tarika: thank you so much...**

**P: is mein thank u ki koi bat nahi hai... wo itna to deserve karti hai...**

**They smiled and came out from principal's room.**

He cleared his eyes and moved towards her room.

..

in another part of the world she was also roaming in same era.

kitna khush they hum sab us din...or Paakhi ne bhi to apni puri jaan maar di thi.. test clear karne mein. us ka hard work dekh ke koi ye nahi keeh sakta tha ke ye aik 11 saal ki bacchi hai ...bas aik hi dhun thi ke kisi tarha jaldi se doctor ban jaaun jaldi se...ab pata nahi kese sahey gi wo ye sab...

then moved towards window and looking at the sky and felt the drizzling with her hand.

please god g...muje un dono ke pass bhej do...un ko zaroorat hai meri...please...

and then the drops falling from eyes are mixed with the drops falling from sky.

..

Abhijeet entered in her room. she was continuously changing sides and murmuring something.

papa..maa ko boliye na...muje wo doctor wala dress chahiye.. then her tone turned teary : muje jana hai...papa dair ho rahi hai...papa...

abhijeet ran towards her and grabbed her hand after sitting beside her she calm down and again slept peacefully. After sometime he said: Paakhi...beta chalo utho...dekho kitna time ho gaya,...kuch kha lo...

She opend her eyes and said: papaa...me...

Abhijeet: beta aap pehle fresh o jao... thora kuch kha lo phir baat kartey hain.

Pakhi closed her eyes and said: nai...muje nai khana kuch bhi...me sona hai.

ABHIJEET: acha dekho...please papa ke ...

Pakhi stood up and went towards washroom.

Abhijeet sighed and moved out from room.

They took their lunch. Abhijeet tried to initiate the convo on sevral matters but she didnt show interest. After lunch she moved towards her room.

while doing some work Abhijeet (think): abhi to ye meri emo blackmailing mein aa gai...lekin aagey ka kia...nahi mujhe is se baat karni ho gi..warna ye to isi jagah ruk jaye gi..aagey nahi barh paye gi...

After some time he entered in her room. she was sitting and looking at her books... seeing her condition Abhijeet felt his heart divided in to many peices. he controlled himself and put his hand over her head. she looked back with a jerk and Abhijeet also took some back steps because the face on which he cant see any slight strain tears are flowing down on it leaving their marks.

Paakhi after wiping her tears: papa aap...

Abhi moved forward and put his hand on her cheek.

paakhi...aap ro rahi ho...nahi beta aise nahi kartey...

she hugged him tightly and started crying loudly.

papa...me ab... doctor nahi ban ...paun gi..(sobbing)nahi...ban...paun gi...kabhi bhi nahi...

abhijeet patting her back.

aap ki beti...kabhi ...wo green dress nahi pehen paye gi...

Abhijeet separeted her and said after cupping her face in his hands.

beta...dekho aise rotey nahi na...aap to bahot himmat wali ho na...chalo chup ho jao...or aap ne mehnat to ki na.. han hardwork kiya na.. or jo kismat mein hota hai wo mil ke hi rehta hai,...

she nodded.

chalo ab ye ansoo saaf karo..aapko pata hai na papa aap ko rotey huey nahi dekh sakte.

she imidiately wiped her tears.

aik choti si smile please...

she smiled.

thats like a good girl..chalo ab fresh ho ke aao...

she went and abhijeet moved out.

after one month Tarika returned from Canada.

Days changed in to months . time is passing. every thing become normal but she lost her colors. The girl who like to be in between the people.. like gatherings now prefered to be alone. The girl who like outings and picnics now irritate when some one make any plan. the girl who smiles all time and a genuine smile...now smile forcefully just for the sake of her parents. She decided to continue her studies..because she want to engross herself.. not for her future or carrier just to avoid that feeling. now she doesnt checks her father's BP.. because she doesnt want to remember any thing related to _HER PASSION._

Abhijeet and Tarika worried for their daughter . They are trying every mean which returned their daughter to them. Abhijeet bring her favrouite novels chocolates.. but they doesnt create any effect.

one day they all were in beauru. no case reported . Daya was doing some work on computer and Abhi was reading news paper. he was going through its pages when he read some thing and suddenly stood up from his chair. All looked towards him.

Abhi: me ...thori dair mein aata hun...Acp sir aaein to unhe inform kar dena...

Daya: lekin tum ja kahan rahe ho...kuch batao to...

Abhi(taking his cell and key): me abhi nahi bata sakta jaldi mein hun... aa kar batata hun...

saying this he stormed out from the beauru.

**plz read and review.**

**ye chappy me ne read kiye bina hi update kiya...is liye mistakes ke liye sorry.**

**next chap on 7th january.**

**till then bye take care.**

**shzk(zehra)**


	4. Chapter 4

He returned to home after some time and informed Acp sir and Daya about all the matter. He called Tarika who informed him that she will return to home with in two hours.

He entered inside and made his way towards his daughter's room. He saw her sleeping. Today her books are neatly placed on the shelf, her spectacles are placed on the side table instead of pillow' her room was neat and cleans as per her mother's wish. If there is any other time he will be happy to see her daughter like that but today he is feeling some thing missing. He went near her and looked at her face he stare at her for some time, kissed her forehead and came out from the room. Before going out he placed an envelope on the bed side.

Paakhi woke up from sleep. today she decided to solve the sums of methamatics. After freshning up she came back in room and was about to took her spactacles from side table when she saw something, she took it. It was an evelop. she opened it and ..

Abhijeet was working on some files. he looked at the clock.

Abhijeet: paakhi uth gai ho gi...dekhta hun jaa kar...us ne wo dekha ya nahi..

he was winding up his work when he felt a hand over his shoulder, he smiled.

meri beti ..aaj to bari jaldi uth gai...warna papa to bore hi ho gaye they.

papaa...

he looked back and found her standing with the envelope in her hand with confused expressions on her face.

papa ye...sab kia hai ye form..

now he stand up and put his hand on her shoulder.

han...beta ye...aap ke medical college entry test ka form hai...

per papa ye...ab me kese...

acha idhar aao aa ke baitho...

they sit on sofa and Abhijeet said in soft and polite tone

dekho beta...zindagi mein bohat saarey ups and downs aatey hain...or hume un pe chal kar hi..zindagi guzarni hoti hai...hum un se kisi bhi tarha bach nahi saktey to kiun na hum un ko hans kar face karein..

Papa...me nahi ar paaun gi...(in teary voice) or wese bhi ab me ne study phir se start kar di hai...me nahi...please

Abhijeet put his hand on her head..

to kia hua... parhai kabhi bhi bekaar nahi jaati...or ye test two months baad hai...(then smiled) or jahan tak...me meri beti ko jaanta hun...us ke liye itna time kafi hai..

nahi papaa..mujh se nahi hoga...

and with this she ran towards her room and Abhijeet sighed heavily. his one more try to bring his daughter back has gone wasted.

After some time Tarika returned to home and found Abhi sitting in lounge... and thinking some thing. he didnt notice her presence. she softly called him.

Abhijeet...

he came out from thoughts.

wo nahi maani Tarika...

wo maan jaye gi...us ke dil mein ab bhi dar hai... thora time do wo maan jaye gi.

he stood up and said: me zara bahir se aata hun...

zada dair mat karna beech pe...sardi lag jaye gi.

Abhi smiled and went. Tarika moved towards Paakhi's room. she entered inside. Paakhi was sitting on bed with a book in her hand but she was not present here mentally. Tarika called him.

Paakhi beta...

she cameout from thoughts.

h..han mumma...

beta kia soch rahi ho?(although she know)

kuch nahi...wo me ye lesson parh rahi thi...

ulti book pakar ke...

Paakhi lowered her head in embarrassment. Tarika took the book from her hands and took them in to her hands.

kab tak apne aap se bhago gi...?(Paakhi looked up) jab tumhara dil wahin atka hai ...to apne papa ki bat maan kiun nahi letin...

Paakhi: mumma... me thik hun..

Tarika: to me ne kab kaha...ke tum kharab ho..me to sirf ye keh rahi hun..ke life chances bohat kam deti hai...or zaroori nahi agar aik chance miss hua to agla bhi ho ga.

Paakhi: or agar phir se me nahi kar pai...phir se me ne aap dono ki ummeedon ko tor diya.

to tum ..ab kia kar rahi ho...ab humari ummeedon ko nahi humey tor rahi ho...(Paakhi looked at her and shook her head voilently)shayad tumhe andaza nahi ke pichley kuch mahino mein hum pe kia guzri...khas ker tumharey papa pe.. wo jab bhi tumhey apni zindagi se door bhagtey huey dekhte hain... kuch pata bhi hai kia beet ti hai un pe...wo larki...jis ka sirf aik hi passion tha...wo ab ..

then she stood up and said: jo bhi faisla karo...soch samajh ke karna...tumhare papa ne tumhe kabhi kisi bhi cheez ke liye force nahi kiya...ye yaad rakhna wo pehli baar tum se kuch chahtey hain.

then she came out from the room with satisfactory smile on her lips.

NEXT MORNING

Abhijeet was getting ready for beauru. he noticed Tarika constantly smiling. Abhijeet: ahem ahem...kiu muskuraya ja raha hai?

tarika who was doing some work smiled again and said: thori dair wait karo pata lag jaye ga?

Abijeet shrugged his shoulders.

he sit in his car...and about to start it when the door of passenger side open and some one sat on seat and breathing ...dair ho gai,,,..kahin time khatam na ho jaye...

he looked and found his daughter murmuring while arranging her things. he was not able to start the car and kept looking her.

papa...gari start karein please...(and she pressed the horn and due to the sound he came out from thoughts)

At The Same Night

Abhijeet returned from beuru after a hectic day but today he was not feeling tired because of that beautiful happening. he had two packets in his hands. Tarika saw him and said.

Abhi... kia hai ye.. .

ye meri beti ke liye hai...

Tarika(fake anger) : han...han...ab humey kon poochey ga...beti jo wapis mil gai...

Abhijeet coming near to her: hum aap ko hi to poochetey hain...

Tarika started taking back steps: abhi...dekho me to...ma..mazak kar rahi thi..

Abhi coming more closer: per me to serious hun...

Tarika in shocked voice: paakhi...aap yahan...

Abhi jerked back and collided with sofa. Tarika started laughing.

ha ha ha...dar gaye...

Abhi looked at him angrily then smiled seeing the lively smile in these eyes after so many days and he went towards Paakhi's room.

He entered in side and smiled at the scene which he was missing from some time. Books and other things scattered around and she was sleeping hugging her teddy. he smiled and ruffled her hairs.. and about to moveforward to place the packet wheen she hold his hand.

Papa...he looked back she was smiling at him. he sat down and she hugged him tightly.

thank u...mujh pe itna trust karne ke liye...

he separated her: or thank u...mera maan rakhney ke liye..

then she looked at the packet.

ye kia hai...?

Abhijeet gave to her and opened it. A set of ink pen inside it and a medical dictionary which Paakhi want to buy previously but she couldn't because of stock shortage. she looked at him with tears in her eyes and hugged him.

thank u ...thank u...very much muje samajhney ke liye...

Abhijeet separated her and wiped the tears with his finger.

uhun...rotey nahi aise...or thanks to me bhi kehna hai...meri beti ne... mera maan rakh liya(then put his hand on her cheek) or promise karo ke..ab aise ro gi nahi...kiun ke papa cant see u crying.

she smiled lightly and said: promise.

After some time he said: aik promise or karo beta aaj mujh se...

she looked at him questioningly.

aap kabhi bhi haar nahi mano gi...zindagi mein chahey kesa bhi waqt aye...aap ruko gi nahi...us ko zindagi ka aik hissa samajh ke apna logi kiun ke

_zindagi sirf phoolon ka bistar naahi hoti... _

so promise karo... ke tum kabhi bhi ghabrao gi nahi...jo hoga usey brave ban ke face karo gi.

she nodded.

Abhijeet stood up and said to change the serious environment.

acha...ab aap so jao waqai mein...kiun ke ab me bhi ja raha hun soney...

aap ko pata tha na..me jaag rahi hun...

or aap ko bhi pata tha na..me aaun ga...kiun ke muje aap se baat kiye bina neend nahi aati..

They looked each other and started laughing. then Abhijeet moved out from the room after patting her head and the three members of this family went in their dreamlands with contended smile on their lips. and after that Paakhi become busy in preparations.

PRESENT

Paakhi spread her hand on that medical dictionary and smiled through tears.

Papa..kesa wada le liya tha aap ne mujh se...kabhi kabhi dil karta hai...me aap se khoob laroon...mujh se wada le ke or apna wada tor ke chale gaye.. itna bhi nahi rukey ke apni beti ko aik strong person ke roop me dekhtey... han...thore din or ruk jaatey bas thorey din..

_today the result announcement expected. Paakhi and Abhijeet both are waiting impatiently. Tarika's conditon was also the same but she didnt show because according to her ye baap beti hi bohat hain aisi harkaton ke liye..._

_at last the most awaited moment came ...and Paakhi was selected and got admission in medical college. Her parents were on cloud ninth on their daughter's achievement. Paakhi was very happy because she did this time according to her parents's expectation._

_And her classes started. years passed and now only 15 days left in convocation. paakhi was very excited for this day. She was missing her father waiting for him and want him to be with her. Abhijeet was on a very sensitive and dangerous mission since one month. It was night time and she was sleeping peacefully, suddenly she sat up with a jerk and then wipe sweat from her fore head._

_o..god...ye sapna tha..me ..sapna...papaa... _

_then she looked at the clock its 1 am._

_subah call karti hun papa ko..._

_next morning she called her father._

_hello .._

_hello beta...kese ho aap?_

_me thik hun papa...aapkese hain...aap ko koi chot to nahi aaina..kuch hua to nahi...(she said in one breath)_

_arey arey..meri toofan mail...ruko to sahi...papa bilkul theek hain un ko koi chot nahi aai...is liye aap bilkul fikar mat karo..._

_han papa... pata hai muje aap apna bilkul dihaan nahi rakhtey...koi chot lagti hai to ignore kar dete hain...me doctor ban gai hun ...ab se me ka khayal rakhun gi...lekin jab tak aap wahan hain...khud dihaan rakhain..._

_arey ye doctor to us pehle wali doctor se bhi zada strict hai ...bap re..._

_ listen...Mr Senior Inspector mere papa ka bohat khayal rakhiye ga...warna me..._

_ok ...ok... Dr. Sahiba...me pura dihaan rakun ga..._

_acha papa...wese aap kab tak wapis aaein ge...mere convocation se pehle to aa jaein ge na.._

_han.._

_Promise...papa?_

_hello...beta...hello...aap ki awaz nahi aa rahi...(there was some destortion in line due to which they cant hear each other properly Paakhi can hear him but he can not)_

_so they spoke in loud tone._

_acha papa... aap apna khayal rakhna..._

_beta.. apna or mumma ka bohat khayal rakhna... papa loves u alot._

_i love u too..._

_she said but he cant hear her because call cut._

thats not fair...Mr. Senior Inspector...aap ne mere papa ka khayal nahi rakha...(then look at the teddy given by her father) or papa... aap sach mein barey intelligent hain...pata tha ke wapis nahi aa paaein ge is liye wada bhi nahi kiya.

_only two days left in convocation and Paakhi and TARIKA impatiently wating for Abhijeet they didnot talk to him after that day... with every passing day their restlessness was increasing. And the day came. _

_convocation ceremony started. today tarika was feeling proud to have a daughter like her she missing her husband and feeling alone without her... Paakhi was still waiting for her father but her wait never ends and he never came back._

_she has awarded MBBS degree with a gold medal because of her out standing performance._

_after ceremony end. she was angry with her father on his absence. after returning to home whole team was present there they all are happy all are enjoying. daya's phone rang, call from Acp sir. he went far from others because there is some fault in his cell phone due to which speaker automatically turned on when any one lifts the call._

_HELLO SIR... kahan hain aap? wait kar rahey hain hum aap ka/.. or Abhi... se bhi subah baat hui thi keh raha tha is time tak aa jaye ga..me ne to us ki taraf se Paakhi ke liye aik sorry gift bhi le liya hai..usi ne kaha tha ke agar wo convocation attend nahi kar paya to me ye le loon...us ne dair kar di.._

_Acp sir: us ne sach mein bohat dair kar di daya...sach mein bohat dair kar di..._

_Daya felt something terribly wrong in Acp sir's tone and in his words_

_sir...kia hua Abhi ko..._

_no response_

_daya bit loudly: sir kia hua Abhi ko...aap kuch bolte kiun nahi..._

_Daya..wo Abhijeet..._

_PAAKHI came there to find something but she stopped listening her father's name._

_Daya: kuch boliye sir..._

_Acp sir in trembling voice: kho diya hum ne Abhijeet ko..daya...chor ke chala gaya wo humey...encounter ke beech goli lagney se us ki mot ho gai... _

_And daya turned back after listening the thud sound from behind._

she looked at another teddy given by her father on which I LOVE MY PRINCESS is written from the artifical flowers. it was the last gift she got from him.

she kissed the teddy and whisper in its ear _ i love u too_ papa...(then in teary tone)i_ miss u... _she wiped her tears because she can hear he father who is saying.._ dont cry...papa cant see u crying._

then she arranged her things properly. ironed her cloths then go to her mother's room who was sleeping. she looked at that woman. over the course of these five years she become her moral support she supported her in every way and play the role of perfect Parents...ya ..perfect parentS she took care of her ignoring her inner pain...

she affectionately kissed her fore head and then came out from her room.

she returned to her room and glanced at the smiling photo of her father

; ab to aap khush hain na...me ne apna promise pura kiya...or dekhein aaj me khush hun...or aap ko pata hai...kal me YOUNG DOCTORS ASSOCIATION ki chair person select ho jaaun gi...or me aap ko bilkul bhi miss nahi karti...kiun ke muje pata hai me eyes close karun gi or aap aa jaein ge mere balon mein hath phairney...jese roz aatey hain...

then she smiled sweetly and closed her eyes to felt the presence of him.

end of the story..


End file.
